


story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.

by Prettything_uglylie



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Drabble Collection, Explicit Sexual Content, Loud Sex, M/M, Name-Calling, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Self-Destruction, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, Swearing, been a while since i even considered these fools but uh here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: a collection of stories (related and unrelated) to a boy who has never been taught proper love and a boy who is full of love.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	1. whimpering.

**Author's Note:**

> While I don't personally ship these two (anymore), I do still have these drafts from (OH GOD!) maybe 2016/2017 so I decided to post them (unedited and shit) 
> 
> Hope you...enjoy!

Steve Harrington was one of those almost obnoxiously loud people and Billy knew it from the minute he met him but still he wasn't quite expecting him to be so quiet in the bedroom. 

So unwilling to admit his own pleasure. 

But something that was beyond bizarre to he himself was that he didn't mind. When he slept with girls and a few pretty boys alike, he insisted they be loud for him. That they _scream_ for him. 

But here he was, thrusting into a whimpering Steve Harrington as the renounced king was spread out on the mattress beneath him. 

It was so fucking erotic 

God, he wanted to fucking cum just listening to the noises his pretty boy made. 

They weren't dating, Billy had to remind himself in moments like this, no, they were just relieving the tension so they could actually freaking play basketball together without killing each other. 

But in moments like this, with Steve looking like a goddamn piece of art, it's so easy to forget if they are. 

In moments like this, it's so easy to forget he wants to be but can't man up apparently. He can't tell this beautiful whimpering boy with fluttering eyelids, flushed cheeks and spit-slicked lips shining in an 'o' shape, that he loves him. That he wants this boy more than he's ever wanted anything else. 

That thing about Steve Harrington, it makes him feel fucking pathetic. He feels weaker than he feels when his dad beats on him and god, that sends a chill up his spine because Steve is supposed to be the one who feels vulnerable, spread out bare and bottoming but god, Billy is weak for this boy. 

"Do you want more?" It tries to come out as a snarl to reassert his own dominance but it sounds like a teasing joke maybe, at most. 

And - _good lord, this boy is trying to kill him_ \- Steve whimpers, nodding quickly before his voice, sounding almost absolutely wrecked, pleads out, "Please, Billy." 

Without hesitation, Billy shrugs Steve's legs off his shoulders so they fall by his hips and Billy lays chest-to-chest with the slighter boy and praises, "Such a good boy. Such a pretty boy." 

Steve tucks his face into Billy's neck and because Billy would light himself on fire to hear those sweet little whimpers, he rolls his hips at the new angle. 

Jesus Christ, he almost cums at the sweet sound of Steve's whimpering being cut off by a moan. 

"Billy." And he feels that warmth rush into his chest again, like the fire is spreading, as Steve moans out his name. 

"Good boy." Billy rasps out, pressing a kiss just behind his jaw and sliding his hand almost sensually down his side. 

Another pathetic, little whimper escapes Steve's throat at the sensuality so to remind the boy what this is, he thrusts his hips in hard. 

God, if only he could remember what this was supposed to be. 

"You ready to really whimper for me, Princess?" He asks, needing to feel the power of a punishing pace but there is a solemn part of his head that says he needs to make sure Steve is okay with that. 

"I don't whimper..." Steve protests weakly a few moments later and Billy openly scoffs, taking it as a challenge, 

"We'll see about that, Harrington." 


	2. cigarettes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps one day, these cigarettes will transfer from between his teeth to collapse his lungs and finally end what has become a miserable existence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also from 2016/2017(ish) and not edited from that so I hope you enjoy this and take that into regard!

Perhaps one day, these cigarettes will transfer from between his teeth to collapse his lungs and finally end what has become a miserable existence. 

His heart aches in his chest as embers flicker from the end of his cigarette as he feels his mind gear off to what he's always wanted most since arriving in Hawkins, Indiana: Steve Harrington. 

When Billy Hargrove had met him, he was a bit blown away by just how pretty Hawkins "King" was, but by the time he realized that he would not be able to break or even bend Steve Harrington to the point of taking the "King" title from him, the boy had already made his teeth clench and blood rush. 

This pretty boy just wouldn't break. 

That was...that was until the night - the night he had ruined the almost companionably way they had bickered back and forth. The night in which he had felt the bones of the pretty boy's face crunch beneath his fist as his vision and choices were blinded by a red vapor of anger - reckless, stupid anger. 

He does not look Billy in the eye anymore and Billy pretends he doesn't notice. He also pretends he doesn't hate the way Steve only says what he must. He pretends he doesn't hate how the purple, green, and red bruises stain Harrington's pretty pale skin. He pretends he wanted this, wanted utter submission and maybe, he did once. 

But... 

But he misses the fight, the fire in Harrington and now...he just seems so damn scared and it is the opposite of fun. 

He misses Harrington, how things were but he knows, he knows in his heart of hearts: he and Steve can't go back to the way things were. 

The last few embers fall to the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this! I may take requests and I'll post a few of these every once in a while! Kudos and comments are preferred!


	3. warmth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a January afternoon, Billy is late to pick Steve up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is also a draft from awhile ago lol, hope you like it!

The cold air nipped his cheeks, turning them an abused red as he headed to the wonderful and smooth blue car his boyfriend drives. 

_Boyfriend,_ the word still sends a shiver up his spine in a way that interests him and makes him feel warm inside. Full. 

He curls his lips into a smile unconsciously and shoves his hands a little rougher into his jacket before finally giving in and takes his hands out to open the door of the car. 

"Hey there, Princess." Billy greets, grinning like a Cheshire cat and eyes glinting in amusement. 

Steve makes sure that Billy sees his eyes roll but still, his smile keeps and he fidgets a little at 'Princess'. 

"Hey, Billy." 

He leans over the consol to press a quick, chaste kiss to his lips and Billy reciprocates before Billy pulls away with a confused look on his face and settles two warm hands on either side of his waist; they feel so warm on his cold body. 

"You are fucking freezing, Harrington." Billy says, voice somewhere between confused, concerned and amused. 

"It's cold out." Steve teases back, nodding slowly and smiling slightly. Billy hums in agreement and finally, he turns back to the ignition to start it and murmurs, "We're going to your place and I'm going to warm you up." 

Steve nods happily and smiles brightly as happiness blooms in his chest, "Can't wait." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Kudos and comments are great and I may even be open to prompts if you want to give them to me!


End file.
